The Runner's
by bobbylove27
Summary: I'm the only girl in a small glade surrounded by a maze and a bunch of boys. It's not so bad because there is one boy my age and he is so wonderful and kind i think i am starting to like him.Him and I are both runners and we plan on escaping the maze with everyone else who is there i don't know if we can do it but we have to try. All we know are our names it's all we have to go on
1. greeny

cough,cough "aaaahhhhh" my lungs are burning it feels like i almost drowned but i can,t remember anything. All I know is that I am in a metal box I am going up really fast what is going on here it's pitch black and i can't remember anything, not even my own name. All of a sudden i can see red lights flashing and i stop, then the lights turn green and the doors above me open there are tons of boys around me and there looking at me as if i were a ghost " where am I" i said all of a sudden one of them jumps in with me and says" don't worry your safe here." his voice is so calming like silk like I've known him my whole life and like i'm safe as long as i'm with him. As soon as i get out i start running like i had to get out of there but then i stop and realize we are boxed in. Like we are in a maze.


	2. QUESTIONS

all the boys come after me and put me in this hole. " let me out!" "where am I, why can't I remember anything!" i am screaming now soon i see feet walk by and open the cage. It was the same guy who pulled me out of the box. "don't scream anymore okay?, you are safe here we have all been in the same situation as you, can you tell me your name?" he says "well no i don"t remember," i say at the edge of tears. "it's okay you will get your name back in a day or two but for now you are our new greeny that's what we call all the new people." all i can do is nod my head and get lost in how hazel they are"ha let me give you a tour of our nice place" he say " okay" is all i force out.


	3. The Tour

"so over here we grow our own food and there is where we build our houses." he said " oh, what"s in there." i ask " oh you mean the maze, well there are a lot of things in the maze but only the runners are aloud to go in there." " are you a runner?" i ask " well actually yes i am." he says with pride. " i want to be a runner, how do i get to be a runner?" i ask with excitement "hahahahah you don't just sign up you get chosen by the top runner over there, trey is the top runner he is the fastest and the strongest of all of us." "oh, well than i hope i get chosen" i said well i got to go chuck will show you the rest, oh and we have only three rules don't hurt anyone, always do what you are told and never go into the maze if you are not a runner." he said as he walked off " hey whats your name!" i yelled " Tomas " he smiled as he walked away. "well i'm chuck and here is your bed." he said he was a little younger than me but was tough and looked really strong.


	4. The Challenge

The next day I woke up to a hand over my mouth. " hey what the he-" " shhhhh!" I look over and see Tomas motioning me to one of the corners of the glade and showed me that everyone had met up for a big announcement. "Alright the tryouts for some new runners are later tonight at the fire pit." Said trey. " okay so we have about 8 hours until then so let's get started. You are going to need this." He says as he hands me a vest. " but thoughts are for runners!" I know but your going to need it for when we go through the maze. " what!" I screamed


	5. A dangerous place

" You heard me, your going to kill greever and then they will have to let you be a runner!" Are you kidding me I can't kill a greever when no one has even seen one and lived to tell the tail!" I yelled " yes...you...can I know you can" he said all I could do was say " alright let's get it over with " that's the spirit!" He said.


	6. killing a greever

" are you ready?" he asked "not really." i said " think of it this way, once you kill the greever you will be the very first girl runner." he said "thanks you always know what to say." i said then we heard a loud sound and part of the wall opened and we went in. ROOOOOOAAAAR " what the hell was that!" i screamed then i saw it a huge monster it was part robot and part monster and it was all up to me to kill it. " come on greeny you can do it!" shouted Tomas " i believe in you!" he shouted i started to swing my knife at it but it was hopeless nothing was working then all i saw was a giant robotic tail coming at me i tried to doge it but it was to late the greever had knocked me to the ground, i thought i was going to die but i got up and picked up a stick and swung at it's head i missed and he knocked me down again, then remembered my name the knock mussed have been so hard that it gave me back my name but it was no time for celebration i had to kill this thing fast i toke one more swing and it went right through him and i had just defeated the greever. i turned to Tomas and he was astonished and he said " i knew you could do it!" we looked at the sky and saw how late it was we didn't want to miss the tryouts to be a new runner.


	7. The shock

when me and Tomas got close to the glade i told him my name "Tomas?" "ya" he said "when i was knocked over, i remembered my name" " that's amazing what is it?"he asked " it's Savannah, my name is Savannah!" i said with excitement "oh Savannah that's a wonderful name but we better get back you don't want to be late." he said " your right." i said but as we walked back we noticed at the end that we were holding hands the whole time. " alright gladers it looks like we have some rule breakers!" said trey as we crossed the end of the doors to the maze. " look trey i was only trying to train Savannah not make you look bad or hurt any one and after being in there with her i know she deserves to be a runner." he said as he looked at me. "she found her name?" trey asked " yep i did" i said "anyways so if she did do something good than she can try out to bwe a runner but i will decide if she is good enough to be a runner." said trey " oh trust me she is , first she was faster than me to get in the maze and then we saw a greever and she killed it then she remembered the way back and made out before me." said Tomas.


	8. two?

"she did what?!" said trey " you heard me she killed one "ya but still she broke the rule she must be punished!" said trey " listen i walked in there and actually did something how about you you have been here for three years and i have been here for a month i killed a greever!" i yelled "i guess you get no punishment and you can try out" he said " i'm sorry i yelled at you i was frustrated an-" BEEP BEEP BEEP we all ran to the box and there weren't just one but two girls in there."well that's weird " said newt "there are two instead of one " they were both out cold. then something caught my eye a note in the girls hand it read _**They Are The Last Ones EVER!**_


	9. tryouts

" well don't just stand there, put them with Jeff see if he can wake them up" said Trey "yes sir" said newt "the tryouts are still on" said Trey " hey Savannah can i talk to you?" asked Tomas " sure you can" i said " well i am sorry i couldn't do this more romantically, will you make me the happiest runner here and go out with me and be my girlfriend?" he said as he bent down " YES! " I shouted and then hugged him. "alright anyone who wants to become a runner line up in front of the maze" said Trey " alright when we are in there we are not allowed to help on another, although i think you will be fine." Said Tomas "alright ready ... set ..Gooooo! " said Trey. We were all running into the maze, our goal was to kill a greever and survive the whole night in the maze and everyone who came back alive and had killed a greever was a new runner. CRASH "ouch ,Tomas are you okay?"I asked "ya i'm fine everyone needs a little head bump once and a while " he said with a smile "i just killed on how about you Savannah?" he asked " well i just tracked one down this isle , hey can i borrow your staff?" i asked "of course" he said then i started running after the greever all it took was one swing from it's tail and i was bleeding from my head and i was knocked over. but i wasn't about to give up "  
i ran right into it and stabbed it he was dead so i ran over to it and pulled out it's robotic heart and put it in my bag but on the way back something big happened.


	10. something big

Tomas got picked up by the greever and it stung him "NOOOO TOMAS!" i screamed "ahhhhhhhhh SAVANNAH HELP ME!" then the greever stung him and he was stung then the greever dropped him and i wen't for him and i picked up tomas and i took him the the glade and then he woke up but once he woke up he was crazy the sting makes you act all weird and stuff so trey ran in and stuck a needle type thing into him and he passed out .


	11. Chapter 11

i ran in to see Thomas but it was so disgusting he had black venom running through his veins i ran to a corner and started throwing up when i stopped trey ran over and told me how the cure wasn't working on him i started to cry historically " Thomas no as i started to hug him he woke up and grabbed me everyone ran over and stuck another needle but this one was green instead of yellow and Thomas instantly calmed down and all venom left his veins and he got up grabbed my waist and pulled me close and we started to make out and when we stopped he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the maze to the exact spot where he asked me to go out with him and bent down on one knee and said " Savannah i love you and getting stung made me realize that you are the only one for me and he pulled out a silver ring with a gold flower on it and said "will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" then i took the ring and said yes when i looked at it on the inside and it said " i will finish the maze while holding your hand i promise." then my eyes started to water as we made out again and then we looked at the sky and realized we better get back so i put on the ring and we started to run back we made it out right as the gates started to close then i saw trey running over " what the hell are you guys ok ?" he asked "ya we couldn't be better" said Thomas and we walked to the sleeping area while holding hands and kissed before we went to our sleeping hammocks that were right next to each other and fell asleep holding hands


	12. not the glade

this morning i woke up to thomas screaming "every body get to the underground rooms go go go !" i started to run to him " Thomas whats going on? i asked as i saw Elia running towards us " the doors to the maze are opening on all side of the glade!" she screamed " what how can all the doors open only one opens" i said "bu that's not the thing to worry about all the greever's are coming through them and they are attacking us!" said newt we all started running towards the under ground rooms " Thomas ! help " i screamed as the greever picked me up with his stinger and was about to sting me when Thomas came over and started waking it's tail until it came off " Thomas my ankle!" i said "i think it's broken" "don't worry he said as he picked me up and was carrying me to the underground room as soon as everyone was in there we waited until we heard no more screams and no more noises and i looked up to see that all the greevers were gone and the doors had closed but the glade was destroyed the only thing that was not destroyed was the food bins they were also underground " oh no " i said Trey walked over and said " it toke us 3 years to build all that we have and it took them 3 hours we have got to find a way to fix this runner's you will still keep going into the maze everyone else will help re build the sleeping house first then the weaponry tent


End file.
